Roses and Butterflies
by ladolcevita15
Summary: Draco regrets turning to Pansy for help. Sonfic to Roses and Butterflies by Making April.


Roses and Butterflies

_I can see where you are_

_I can tell you're enjoying this so far_

_I would love to escape, but now I'm bound_

Draco fidgeted as he watched Pansy, who sat across from him. She was amused, although he wasn't sure why considering the situation at hand. He silently prayed for a miracle to come save him from the torture.

_By the burn of your eyes_

_Looking on as I'm starting to realize_

_I'm a pawn in your game_

_And this is checkmate_

As he glanced up, he caught her gaze. Her eyes burned into his soul and he was frozen. This wasn't good, he decided. This burning was not the kind that came from someone who actually cared about you. He knew he was being used. She never really cared about him, she just wanted the popularity. But then again, he never really cared about her either.

_As the roses life their heads to catch_

_A glimpse of my demise_

_You'll be throwing lies around_

_Like ocean waves throw down the tide_

He stared out the window, tuning out her explanation of where she was last night. He knew it was all lies. He knew she had been cheating on him. He didn't particularly care. He just wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere where she wouldn't find him.

_And they are breaking on my shore_

_And the rescue team can't save me now_

_I'm out too far_

But something told him he wasn't going to be saved. No one could save him. He had gotten himself into this mess; he would have to get himself out of it.

_So I'll waste these nights for a while_

_But I'll be holding on to you forever_

_And this is where my heart is cold and torn_

_As I read the words you wrote last night_

_The butterflies are creeping through my spine_

Glancing back to make sure she was still rambling; he rolled his eyes and turned to face the window. For some reason he knew he would never forget her. But he wasn't sure if that was good or not. He sighed as he visualized the note she had given him last night.

It had completely torn him apart. He knew what was coming after reading it, knew she was going to end this.

_It's a thrill I can't shake_

_And I know we've been writing a mistake_

_But it's hard to erase the feelings I've drawn_

He had known from the beginning that this wasn't going to work. He tried to tell her from the very start. Sure, along the way he had occasionally enjoyed himself, but that didn't change the fact that he knew it was wrong. And in the end, he would be the one torn apart by it.

_I was caught in an awkward silence_

_Broken down by the sound of your prelude_

_That you wrote to open our symphony_

_I've been sleeping with the sunrise_

_Watching hours pass away_

_Incidentally I've been waiting for the dusk to kill the day_

_Now I'm waiting for your call_

_While I bang on this piano like you care at all_

Sighing, he finally tuned in to what she was saying. He was right. It was exactly what he had expected. Shrugging, he pretended that he didn't care that she was going to tell. Tell everyone. But in reality, he did care. But he next time he would know better. Next time he wouldn't listen to any plan that Pansy had. Using her to make Hermione jealous just wasn't worth it, even if it was her idea. It hadn't worked anyway. Hermione had just ended up hating him even more. Next time, he wouldn't be so eager to listen to Pansy.

_So I'll waste these nights for a while_

_But I'll be holding to you forever_

_And this is where my heart is cold and torn_

_As I hear the words you're saying tonight_

_I'm falling for them every single time_

_As the roses dip their heads a little further to the ground_

_There's a season change and all the pinks and whites are turned to brown_

_Will we make it through the fall?_

_Will we make it through this fall?_

_Cause I don't want to fall with you_

_I'm taken by your hope filled lines_

_They're well designed and dragging me along_

_I'll be waiting for this chance and I'll be gone_

He listened carefully to her words, wanting to believe everything she was saying. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of this deal. Sighing, he waited for his chance to escape.


End file.
